Second Chances, and Happy Endings
by 5289belle
Summary: Emma is the Crown Princess of MistHaven, Killian is a Lieutenant in King Johns royal navy along side his brother Captain Liam Jones. They fall in love, via Lieutenant Duckling style, however after the death of his brother they are seperated. Six years later a now outlaw Emma runs into the vengeful pirate Captain Hook. Multi-chapter Au, Captain Swan/Lieutenant Duckling
1. Chapter 1

The skies were a deep blue and the sea was calm, yet she wished for nothing more than to be elsewhere, not performing her Princess duties. Her mother insisted that as the crown princess it was her duty to greet their honorary guest, Captain Jones and his crew. The blonde beauty was dressed in a cream colored gown that reached to just barely past her ankles, while the sleeves went to her wrist, fitting firmly around them. Her hair was half up with two braids crowning her head. Her bright green eyes surveyed the waterfront for the incoming ship, finally spotting the Jewel of the Realm she put on her best welcoming smile.

Finally after ten minutes the ship finally made port and the Captain and his lieutenant made their way of the docked ship. The Captain had on the customary royal navy uniform of the Tarith Kingdom, curly brown hair and blue eyes, "he is handsome" she thought, however when she locked eyes with the Lieutenant she became lost in his blue eyes, she noticed he had dark black hair that was help up in a small ponytail. Emma was entranced, quickly realizing this she averted her eyes.

"Welcome to Mist Haven Captain Jones, I hope your journey wasn't too perilous?" Emma spoke with her most kind and welcoming voice.

"It is an honor to be greeted by the Princess of Misthaven you highness and my lieutenant and I give you our gratitude." Liam replied with his most formal tone.

"Yes your highness it is an honor truly." Killian added in.

"Please come and follow me to the castle, my parents are looking forward to meeting you and going over King John's proposal.

The trio quickly made it into the awaiting carriage and made of to the castle.

When Killian had spotted the princess his breath was taken away, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, she had the most beautiful golden blonde hair that fell in loose waves down her back, when he made contact with her bright green eyes he was lost in her gaze. Oblivious to the

odd looks Liam was giving him, at the sound of Liam slight cough he broke contact with the Princess.

After arriving at the palace Killian focused entirely on properties, he must have good form when meeting the King and Queen of Mist Haven, after all he was on a diplomatic mission with his brother. They hoped to keep the peaceful alliance between Tarith and MistHaven.

"Captain Jones and Lieutenant Jones it is an honor to have you here on such a peaceful mission. We have heard great things about the crew serving the Jewel of the Realm" Queen Snow spoke with such reverence and dignity, clearly signifying her a true and honorable leader. The King stood next to his wife, supporting her.

"It is our honor your royal highness to be given such an important mission to carry out on behalf of our newly crowned King John." Liam replied with as much gratefulness and formality, hoping to please the Royal couple.

Emma stood of to the side, studying the young Lieutenant, taking note of his rigid posture trying to giving out the most formal presence ever. It was almost unbearable to her, "how could he be so straight laced?" she thought to herself. "I wonder how he would act in the dwarfs tavern?" Thinking of him in the tavern and the hilariousness of it she gave out a small laughing catching the attention to everyone surrounding her. Blushing with embarrassment she muttered out her apologies for interrupting the cordial conversation between Captain Jones and her parents. Quickly she made her exit, forgetting to give the proper goodbyes.

Emma quickly made her way into the stables where she ran into her younger brother Leopold who was with Johanna.

"Leo, I see you're practicing your horse riding skills" Emma said trying to camouflage her flushed face.

"Emma, what are you doing here, isn't the Captain Jones here?" Leo asked Emma, wondering as to why she wasn't with their parents.

"Because I wanted to you little brother, you are my favorite person" the princess said with a gentle and loving voice.

"Emma, i'm six and a half years old, i'm not little!" Leo replied with an annoyed tone, trying to educate his older sister.

Emma just rolled her eyes and replied "Okay, you aren't little, but you are young" teasing him with sibling love. Leo just huffed and puffed out his chest.

Reaching for her brother small hands Emma began pulling him towards her steed, a fine stallion with a coat of cream hair. "Come young Leo, let's go on a ride together. Go exploring!" Emma said with affection.

"Now your highness don't go past the palace grounds, you know how dangerous it is in the woods for royals such as yourselfs." Johanna said to Emma hoping that this time the spirited princess would listen.

"Johanna what's the fun in only riding around the palace grounds? There's no adventure to be found!"

Johanna just gave her a pointed look, a look that said If you don't listen I'll be forced to send the royal guard after you. Emma quickly obliged, "Alright, Leo and I will stay in the boundaries." And off the young royal siblings went on their horse ride. They didn't return until dawn, realizing they would be later for dinner Emma hurriedly rode back to the stables, and took Leo straight to the dining room where dinner would serve in honor of their visiting guest. Emma felt dismayed as her slight excitement to see the young handsome lieutenant again.

Killian couldn't believe that bad form the crown princess was showing, first she runs out hurriedly from the palace foyer, then comes late to dinner. "Sorry we're late, I forgot the time while going on a ride around the palace ground with Leo." Emma said apologetically,sending a smile towards her parents and then towards the Jones brothers. Leo sat by his mother, while Emma ended up right next to the lieutenant.

"Yes, well now that we're all here let's eat this delicious feast prepared for us by the amazing chef below in the kitchens. Shall we?" King David said trying to defuse the princess and princes entrance. "That sounds wonderful your majesty." Liam replied.

"So lieutenant do you have any interesting adventures about the high seas during one of your daring missions?" Emma asked Killian hoping to get him to talk, he seemed rather angry towards her. Though she couldn't understand why.

"I'm afraid your highness that life aboard the Jewel isn't very interesting. Serving the navy is very serious and hard work, it takes dedication and good form." he replied with a contempt tone, trying to keep his distance.

"Seems rather boring, though that probably suits you" Emma replied.

Killian just gave her a curt nod, clearly ignoring her and in favor began eating his meal as if she was of no interest, just a mere nuisance towards him.

"This is going to be a long dinner if I have to sit next to Mr. good form over here" Emma thought to herself.

 _So here is chapter 1, Emma is currently Sixteen, while Killian is twenty. In this au There was never a dark curse it never existed. However Regina was redeemed and married Robin when Emma was ten. Rumple never lost Baelfire and he is still the dark one. Anyway let me know what you guys think and if I should continue this multi-chapter au fic. Reviews are like Captain Swan kisses so please don't be afraid to leave one. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner everyone disappeared for the night, Killian went to his assigned bed chambers. He couldn't believe how lavish the room was, there was a four poster bed the size befitting of a king, while near the back there was a balcony overlooking the sea. Heading out into the balcony he stood staring out into the stars and the horizon. When suddenly he was interrupted with the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Looking over to his right to see where it was coming from, he spotted another balcony just above his. Killian was surprised to see the princess, Emma. She was standing out on the balcony seemingly unaware that she was being watching and was singing a sweet melody. She was dressed in a silk nightgown that reached the floor, while her sleeves only covered a small portion of her shoulders. "She looks stunning" he thought with amazement. Her golden hair shined in the moon. Entranced by her beauty, Killian felt conflicted. "She is the crown Princess of Misthaven, and I am only a lowly lieutenant. It is improper to harbour such thoughts." he thought with ashamedly. "Besides, she would never reciprocate any such feeling towards a Lieutenant." Killian quickly focused on the sea again, listening ever so silently to the princess sing her enchanting melody. Feeling calmed, he began to think of the day's past events.

The King and Queen weren't quite what he was expecting, it was oblvious to him that Queen Snow was the ruler of this Kingdom, while David was her equal. Seeing them so synchronized together and in love made him think of his own love life or lack of.

Suddenly Emma popped into his mind. Thinking to himself he thought "She is quite beautiful, but her immaturity and lack of manners is appalling!" Something about her just itched at him the wrong way, he felt different around her, less controlled. "Killian stop fantasizing about the bloody princess and focus on more important matters!" He thought to himself.

Hoping to evade his recent line of thoughts Killian left the balcony, unable to hear the princess singing, he quickly hurried into to bed. Hoping to catch some reprieve from her in his dreams.

Asleep he dreamt of only her, fixated on her vibrant green eye's. Shaken from his vivid dreams, Killian awoke suddenly. Whispering to himself he said "Bloody hell she even haunts me in my dreams!"

Rising from the bed he began to get dressed in his standard lieutenant's uniform. After he finished dressing, he quickly made his way into the kitchens to get some breakfast. Knowing that only the kitchens would be awake with the rising son. There he ran into Liam. The two brothers then had their daily meal together as the would have any other day.

"Killian there you are brother. How did you sleep last night?" Liam asked.

"Quite well brother, and you?" the handsome Lieutenant replied, trying to mask his lingering thoughts on the princess.

"I slept fine, the room was extravagant though, this Kingdom really is wealthy and prosperous."

"Yes, let's hope our offer of continued alliance and peace will succeed. It is an honorable mission for our King!"

"Indeed little brother."

"Younger brother Liam, not little!"

Enjoying his brothers annoyance at his continual use of younger brother Liam just simply chuckled.

After finishing their breakfast and taking their usual morning walks Killian and Liam proceeded to the meeting with the King and Queen, to discuss the nature of their visit.

Just then Killian bumped into something or someone he quickly caught them before they fell. Lifting them up, he accidently brought them practically chest to chest. Looking down he first saw a mane of blonde hair and quickly realized it was the princess. When she looked up at him he nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Lieutenant, I didn't see you there!" Emma said quickly in a breathy voice.

Realizing how close he was to the princess, Killian took a step back letting her go and replied in a formal apologetic manner. "My apologies your Highness I should have been watching my step."

Emma was flustered by their recent intimacy.

"It's alright." she spoke softly. Intrigued by their current line of direction she asked, "Are you two looking for my mother's study chambers?"

"Yes your highness, we have a meeting with the King and Queen." Liam replied.

"Just follow me I can take you there." Emma began walking where she was originally going, and then turned left, looking back to see if the brothers had followed her. Realizing they had she continued on.

They quickly arrived in front of the study chamber doors, "Well here it is, good luck on your meeting with my parents."

"Thank your Highness" Killian said, all the while trying to avoid eye contact with her. Disappointed by his stoic formalcy Emma quickly left.

The Jones brothers then entered the study chambers.

" Captain Jones, and Lieutenant Jones, please come in" The King said.

"Your Majesties" Liam said, while Killian and he took a slight bow. "Our King has sent us with the new treaty he has written up, for you to look over and make some adjustments as you see fit." Liam said as he handed the King and Queen the parchment he had been carrying ever since he was given the highly important document.

The Queen and King looked over the document, seeming content with its contents inside. They saw no reason to suspect treason from King John. "Perhaps he has turned back to the light" Snow thought to herself.

Hearing about his tyrannical rule when his brother was away at war, Snow had worried then when Prince John was crowned King after the death of his brother that their two Kingdoms would not remain at peace with one another.

After all King Richard was a noble and benevolent leader, while his brother was know to be dishonest and greedy.

"We'll have this signed, and delivered to you later on Captain." Snow said cheerily. "Now let's talk about the ball later this evening. It is customary here in Misthaven to celebrate a renewed peace treaty and to honor our guest.

"That would be most welcomed your majesty, and celebration would be a welcome sight for my crew and I. We hope this happy celebration signifies a long and happy relations between Tarith and Misthaven. Liam spoke with hope.

Elsewhere in the castle Emma was tucked away in the library.

Lost in the current book she was reading about a pirate capturing a princess and taking her away, where they fell in love. She was caught unguarded by the arrival of her handmaiden Reyna. "Your highness it's time to begin preparations for the ball tonight" the young handmaiden spoke, before taking a curtsey. Starled by the abrupt interruption Emma quickly slammed her book shut, creating a echo throughout her corner of the library."

"Oh Reyna you surprised me!" Emma said hastily, trying to convey her self in a more proper manner. Hoping to not raise suspicion upon the book she had been reading, her face had a rosy tint to it, because the contents she had just read. A book that would have been unfit for a princess.

"I don't really see the point in having to get ready now, there still six hours until the ball starts at Six O'clock."

"Yes, your highness, however I'm afraid your mother was very insistent that you start preparing for the ball now.

"Fine, let's go prepare for this ball, there's alway a ball though. However a masked ball does seem to bring advantages to it…" Emma said with acceptance, in Emma's mind however an idea was beginning to form. An idea that brought a certain promise of intrigues and a wisp of adventure.

"You know, Reyna I think I know which ball gown I shall be wearing tonight, the one with feathers seems promising now that I think about it." Emma spoke with excitement, and a hint of something more dangerous.

"That seems like a perfect idea you highness." Reyna said happily, finally glad that the princess finally seemed in the celebratory mood. It would her job of getting her ready for the ball that much easier.

 **Well here is chapter two, I am sorry for any grammar errors. I was quickly trying to complete this chapter tonight. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. In the next chapter there will be the ball and some other suprises involving a certain Lieutenant and Princess. While Robin, Regina and their little family makes an appearance as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma felt slightly nervous. She was in her bed chamber, already in her gown with hair up in a sophisticated style.

"There you are" her father said, relieved to have finally found her. "Emma you look so beautiful, just like your mother. You truly have grown into a beautiful young woman. And I couldn't be anymore proud of you" Charming said with tears nearly in his eyes, and a smile on his face.

Emma blushed, speaking nervously she replied " Would you dance with me. I'm nervous about the ball, and I could use the practice.." Her hands were lightly gripping her skirt, trying desperately to rid her hands of the sweat that had built up.

Smiling at her he nodded his head in response. Grabbing her hands and pulling her into position for the waltz, they began to dance. Twirling her around the room, "you're a natural just like your mother." Charming said proudly, while he smiled down fondly at his beloved daughter. "You'll always be my little little duckling"

Emma chuckled at the use of her old childhood nickname, she choose her gown to resemble a swan for the ball because she felt she was no longer a duckling, but rather a swan now.

"And you will always be my daddy, no matter how old I get."

She said softly, while smiling up at him. She noticed the graying hairs that were starting to sprinkle their way on to his head.

"Now, let's go going to the ball, we can't be late. You know your mother would throw a fit if we were." Charming said, while leading Emma out of her room and down the hallway. "Oh yes, we mustn't be late, you know how mother reacted last time. I have no wish to listen to another one of her lectures about the responsibilities of being royalty.." Emma said.

"Her royal highness Crown Princess Emma Ruth Charming of Misthaven" The royal announcer announced to the guests at the ball.

Killian looked up as he saw the princess began her descent down the staircase and onto the dance floor. She was mind blowingly breath taking, she was easily the most beautiful woman at the ball he thought. His mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Her hair was up in a eloquent bun, leaving her neck bare, her lips were painted a shade of red. Her gown resembled that of a swan. Licking his lips he quickly lowered his eyes, hoping that Liam had not caught him gazing at the princess.

"Killian did you hear what I just said?!" Liam said, suddenly breaking Killian from his thoughts of the princess.

"Hmm, what did you say brother?" Killian replied mildly paying attention.

"I said little brother if you had heard what I was telling you?"

Hestinaly replying Killian said, "Oh yes, well your were going off about, the umm, the mutton and how it was a bit over cooked?"

"No, I was talking about the presence of Regina Locksley and her family. What has gotten into your mind that has you so distracted? It couldn't possibly be the princess" Liam said with some amusement and a raised brow.

Carefully replying, trying to sound shocked by Liam's accusation Killian said "Of course not brother that would be bad form to think of the princess, and yes it is interesting about the arrival of the former evil queen." continuing on hoping to change the subject of his unusual distractedness,

"It is interesting how she was able to give up her revenge and hate of the Queen, and find love again. After all she was one of the most feared in the enchanted forest."

Just then Emma came walking up to the two brothers.

"Captain, Lieutenant, I trust you're enjoying the ball?

" It is most wonderful your highness" Liam replied genuinely.

Turning her attention to Killian "Lieutenant Jones would your care to dance with me?" Emma asked coyly, with a flirtatious smile on her face.

Killian, blushed in response to her roguish behaviour, gasping as what to say. Emma smiled to herself, enjoying how easy it was to get the lieutenant flustered.

"Killian would be honored to your highness" Liam replied for Killian, he could clearly see the spark between the two of them. He also enjoyed how Killian acted around the princess.

"Wonderful" Emma said with happiness, taking the lieutenant hand she lend them to the dance floor. It was then that he finally snapped back to his senses, using his left hand to grab at her waist while his right took her extended hand. Emma had her other hand on his shoulder. As the song started it's tune they began to dance.

Looking at her with a genuine expression his said softly "you look very beautiful tonight your highness"

Smiling up at him she replied "Please call me Emma, I hate being referred to by my silly title."

"Your highness I would rather not, it would be bad form to refer to you by first name. I am only a lieutenant."

Rolling her eyes, Emma just sent him an annoyed look.

Killian gave a slight smirk in her direction. He knew that she was trying to get under his skin by acting so brashly, meeting her at her own game he poked at her back.

"How does one go from evil queen to a close family friend?" Killian asked perplexed.

"Regina was able to find happiness again, When I was eight she met Robin of Locksley, or 'Robin Hood', he apparently saved her life from a flying monkey. They had a love hate relationship for a couple of years." Continuing on, " Anyway when I was ten they married and she was able to forgive my mom with the help of Robin. Raven their daughter was born then. As she made amends for her past wrongdoings, my mother gladly accepted her back. Raven and Leopold are actually best friends, seeing as how they grew up together." She added on. "Regina was able to find her second chance at true love with Robin, and he with her. They both lost their first loves to death."

Killian smiled in response, "well I suppose it all worked out for the best, you and your brother are safe now"

"Yes, it is a relief to not have to worry if Regina was going to come and destroy everything my mother held dear. I'm glad my brother never had to fear her or worry that someday he would die by her hands." Emma said with a hint of sadness and gratefulness. Brushing aside her rushing emotions Emma looked away.

After that they both stayed silent and danced along to the music, every so often they would brush closely together and Killian would try and put as much distance as he could. Emma just sighed, frustrated by his insistent need on not wanting to be proper.

Dancing some more,

Killian dipped her down, pausing as they faces nearly touched.

He then brought her back up and spinned her around and into his arms. Both stopped breathing for a second, unsure of what do by their closeness. Emma looked up into his face, she could feel his breath on her skin, making her shiver in anticipation.

Their lips were nearly touching. Killian was lost as to what to do, his mind stopped him from forming a single coherent thought.

At the sound of Leo's giggling, they instantly broke apart.

Looking over to their right they saw Leo and Raven laughing at something they found funny. The two six year olds were pointing to a rather unhappy grumpy who had nearly tripped over his own feet.

After their laughter had died down Leo asked his best friend a question, "Ray do you want dance with me?" he said nervously, not sure what to do exactly.

"I would luv to Leo!" Raven replied blushing. The two six year olds began dancing, or their version of dancing.

Emma smiled in endearment, she found her little brothers mutual crush on Raven to be quite adorable. She nearly laughed at the thought of Snow White's son marrying the Evil Queen's daughter. They would be a most interesting match she thought.

Across the ballroom, Regina danced with Robin, their foreheads were pressed up against one another. Both in their own world, oblivious to their daughters own dance with little Leo. Regina had her hair up in a high bun, wearing a pale pink gown. "I can't believe Roland will be twenty in a weeks time." Regina said in amazement, she thought back to when she had first met him, her was only twelve years old at the time, still in a boy. Now he was a strapping young man.

"I know, time goes by too quickly, I could've sworn Raven was just born and Zelena was sent back to Oz." Robin replied equally as amazed.

"Yes, well i'm glad my sister is not here to ruin our lives any longer. Raven is safe now, and so is Roland." Smiling up into his blue eyes she leaned in for kiss. They continued to stay in their blissful bubble.

After her dance with Killian had ended Emma snuck away from the ball and discreetly headed back into her chambers. Quickly discarding her dress, and letting her hair down, Emma donned a pair of brown breeches, a cream tunic, a mahogany velvet vest and brown cloak.

She quickly slipped on her tan leather boots and added a knife to each shoe. She then strapped her sword and dagger to her side. Walking over to her balcony Emma grabbed on to the rope she had set earlier and started climbing down the wall.

All the while Killian had also escaped the ball and was taking a night stroll when he heard a rustling movement and then saw a figure quickly dash away into the woods. "It could be a thief or intruder, as a Lieutenant in the royal it would be my duty to catch the stranger." he thought to himself. Killian quickly went after the hooded figure.

Following the figure into the woods Killian was able to quickly sneak up behind his target and tackled them. Pinning the figure to the ground and ripping their hood off, he was shocked to find the face of the princess.

"Now Lieutenant is that anyway to treat a princess?" Emma said ruefully, amazed to find her plan had worked perfectly. Now she could see the dashing Lieutenant at the tavern. All she needed to do was convince him to come with her, which would be easy enough.

"Princess what are you doing sneaking off into the woods? He asked perplexed.

Get off of me and I'll explain. Quickly moving off her, he offered his hand help her up. Which she declined pridefully showing him could get up just fine without his help.

Emma just smirked at him and continued walking in the direction she had been going, yelling back over her shoulder she said, " Follow me and I'll explain myself to you, besides you wouldn't leave me unprotected in these woods now would you lieutenant. After all that would be bad form."

On one hand he knew he had to follow her, other the other he thought this was what she had intended. Unsure of what to do he finally began to follow her.

"Now that I am trailing after you your highness, would you kindly explain what we're doing in these woods?"

Giving him a slight smile Emma replied teasingly "Well I wanted to go on my nightly stroll, you see I've grown rather fond of them."

"What brings you out in the woods Lieutenant? "

Replying with an amused tone "I was taking a breath of fresh air outside, when I noticed your cloaked figure dash into the woods."

"Hmm yes, I noticed you on your stroll last night as well." Emma replied as they made their way out of the woods and into the town square.

Emma walked right up to the dwarfs tavern, reaching her arm to open the door Killian quickly shot his hand out to stop her from entering grabbing hold of her arm. Killian said questioningly "What are you doing!"

"Going for a drink a drink of course, care to join me lieutenant?

Emma then went inside leaving a befuddled Killian outside. Refusing to just let her go to a tavern by herself and drink he followed her inside.

 _ **Well here is chapter three, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so please leave a review, reviews are like chocolate to me.**_

 _ **Up next Emma and Killian at the dwarfs tavern, and a adventerous night for the pair. While Killian and Liam prepare to leave.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma walked into the tavern, pausing a moment when Killian didn't immediately follow her inside. Continuing her strides to the nearest open table after hearing him enter the tavern. Sliding into the bench, Emma takes the liberty of ordering two ales for her and Killian. The barmaid quickly leaves to complete the order.

"There you are Lieutenant I thought you weren't going to come. Took you long enough". Emma said teasingly with a serious undertone in her voice.

Killian quickly took a seat and replied with an exasperated tone " Your highness, I am only here to make sure you don't cause any trouble."

"Don't call me your highness here, I am simply Emma, tonight" she whispered back hastily.

The two were interrupted when the barmaid set down their drinks and quickly left. "Why is there two mugs of ale?" Killian asked dumbfounded, giving the princess a questioning look.

"Because one is for me and the other is for you." Emma said plainly, "we are here to drink are we not?" she added on giving him a playful smile.

"I don't drink, it's bad form." he replied with a stiff tone, trying to mask his slight excitement.

"You and your bad form nonsense, come on Killian live a little." Emma said with a daring tone, continuing on "Listen if you drink with me tonight with no limitations then I will cause you no more grief after tonight. Deal?"

Giving in to her demands he said "it's a deal then, but you have to promise not to drag me around on one of your tirades for the remaining time i'm in your kingdom."

With that they both took a drink of their ales.

Three hours later Killian had become very drunk, or so he thought. He was having trouble forming a coherent thought. Killian blinked hazily trying to get his bearings on his surroundings. All he could see was a blur of images, slowly he was able to focus on Emma's blonde hair and then soft her eyes.

"Are you alright Lieutenant Jones? You've had plenty to drink and seem quite drunk" Emma asked him worriedly. She hadn't meant to get him this drunk, she knew he probably never had any alcohol before so his tolerance would have been very low, however she misjudged how low it actually was.

"aaag, ayye princess i'm alright. Everything's a blur though." Killian mumbled out, not quite pronouncing all the words.

"I think it's time we go."

Emma said while standing up and taking ahold of Killian's left hand. Trying to steer him along she reached an obstacle when he fell down onto the floor. She was barely able to catch him midway, placing one of his arms around her shoulder and holding on to his upper half body with her one arm while the other was holding onto Killian's arm wrapped around her.

Together they were able to stumble out of the tavern and into the cold night air. "Come on let's get you back to the castle in one piece." Emma said to a very drunk Killian. They were able to stumble about fifty feet away from the tavern when a band of pirates surround the pair.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A inebriated lieutenant from a Royal Navy and his beautiful lover." BlackBeard spoke out to him man with a sinister tone. Grinning, he raised his sword out to Emma and Killian. The man's voice sent a shiver down Emma's back. She noticed he had mildly long black hair with a matching beard, while he wore a red coat,

"Now, why don't you make this easier on yourselves and just surrender immediately."

" I don't think so pirate!" mumbled Killian with as much venom in his voice that he could possibly muster in his inebriated state.

The group of pirates all collectedly laughed.

Emma was quickly trying to come up with a plan to save both Killian and herself, she knew he was in no condition to fight. Speedily thinking thinking on her feet Emma replied with as much bravado she coulder muster,

" The Royal navy is on their way right now, if you don't leave as soon as possible you'll all be captured and hanged for your crimes. So I suggest you go or else." continuing on " besides my husband and I could take you out easily, were both expert swordsman and won't hesitate to kill." she said threateningly.

Killian looked a little shocked to hear he was her husband all of a sudden, "perhaps to conceal her identity as the princess." He thought to himself, Killian made no move to dispute her claims.

"It doesn't look like your husband is in any state to fight right now darling." BlackBeard replied with a sneer. Grinning at her with a sinister look upon his face.

Determined to protect Killian, it was after all her fault they were in this position in the first place. Quickly spinning around Emma placed Killian off to the side and pulled out her sword and dagger, crouching down in a defensive position over Killian. "It's now or never" she thought to herself.

Emma then went on the attack taking out three pirates before they could react, her training taking over immediately. Fighting both the apparent captain and one of his crew members Emma was having a difficult time keeping up.

Soon after she was able to disarm and injure the crew member while paring the black haired pirates attacking cutlass. His blows were quick and precise, with a blunt force. Emma had never fought anyone but her father and his knights, she wasn't used to the pirate Captains cunning style.

Having grown up in the castle and training with weapons to defend herself since she could walk, Emma was quite skilled at fighting.

Suddenly Emma saw her chance at victory, there was a slight opening to the Captain's head and Emma quickly took it. Raising her sword up she quickly brought it down roughly onto the pirate's head. Blackbeard then promptly fell to the floor knocked out. The rest of the crew was astonished to see their captain disposed of.

"Would anyone else want to fight?" Emma said daringly, trying to scare away the remaining pirates. When no one took a step forward she took that as confirmation and walked over to Killian.

She picked him up and slumped him back onto her shoulders. He seemed to have sobered up when he stood up straighter and was able to walk with more ease.

By dawn the two were able to return to the palace. Emma was luckily able to sneak back into the palace undetected. In order to not be noticed she took Killian to her bed chambers and laid him down on her bed.

He quickly passed out. The blonde beauty then undressed and put on her nightgown, trying not to wake the Lieutenant she quietly slide into her bed on the opposite side of him.

Soon she fell asleep as well.

Killian woke up to the blaring sun, he felt comfortable more comfortable than he had in his whole life. Looking down at his chest he saw the princess had her head laid on top of his chest, while her arm was wrapped around his torso. His eyes popped open suddenly, shocked at the sight in front of him.

"What the bloody hell am I doing in the princess bed!" He said to himself trying not to wake the princess. He had no memory of last night, the only thing he could remember was leaving the ball and going on his nightly walk when he noticed a figure.

Which turned out to be the princess, who dragged him to the dwarfs tavern, from there everything went black. "This doesn't explain why I am the princess bed" he thought to himself this time.

Suddenly he was hit with a piercing headache. Shielding his eyes from the sun Killian quietly snuck out of the luring bed. When he looked at the princess he lost his breath. She is even more beautiful when asleep, he noticed how her face looked natural younger while her golden curls were sprawled out around her head.

Killian then made a rushed departure to avoid dealing with the princess incase she awoke. The raven haired man was relieved to have been able to arrive at his chambers undetected. He then quickly dressed for the day and went to find Liam, so they could prepare to depart with the tide later that day.

Emma soon after awoke, confused as to why she was all alone.

"perhaps it was just a dream, or maybe he just left hoping not to wake me." Emma said aloud. On hindsight it was foolish to let him sleep in her room, she knew that. Hopefully no one saw him leave her chambers, otherwise she would hate to be confronted by her father.

Slipping out of her bed Emma hastily got dressed for the day, dressing in her light pink gown.

Four hours later and Emma was again standing at the docks, preparing to send of the Jewel of the Realms crew.

When it was just her and Killian left on the docks Emma gave him a dazzling grin. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now, Killian" she said with genuine happiness. With that she reached for his coat and pulled him closer, their lips met at last.

Killian was shocked at first but then quickly kissed her back with a passion he didn't know her had. As soon as it had started it had ended. "That was.." he said breathlessly.

"Amazing" Emma replied with a grin.

Killian smiled back at her and said "Aye it was. Well goodbye Emma, perhaps we'll see eachother again." and with that he walked on to the jewel. Emma watched as the jewel sailed away into the horizon.

 _ **Well here is chapter four, sorry it took so long to update. Life got in the way, what with essay's to write and finals to study for.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Also some of you have been wondering why Snow and David named their son Leopold when in the show Charming objected to it. In this version Snow was able to convince him, also David didn't mind so much because they're in the Enchanted Forest and that name isn't horrible. Plus, it's better then naming him Neal, as that was a horrible desicion on their part, and it doesn't make sense for them to name their son after Neal in this story.**_

 _ **Up next, Emma and Killian are reunited after six months.. Will have the next chapter out much sooner this time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day that the royal family of Misthaven would start their journey to King John's Kingdom. Better yet where Killian would be Emma thought.

Ever since she had kissed him she couldn't get him out of her mind.

The blue of his eyes were mesmerizing, while the taste of his lips tasted like sea salt and something that was distinctly him. How flushed his face was afterwards, and the promise of seeing eachother again those six months ago.

Emma was absolutely besotted, yet she found that she didn't mind one bit.

"Your Highness, it's time to depart for the docks." Johanna said, bringing Emma out of her thoughts.

Turning around and giving her a smile Emma replied kindly " I'll be right along Johanna. I can't believe it's been six months since we've seen the Jones brothers, time sure does slip by quickly."

"Yes, that it does. I swear it was only yesterday that your mother was receiving her first tiara from her mother Queen Eva. Now she is a mother herself and Queen." Johanna replied with nostalgia.

"Well I suppose I better get going to the docks" Emma said while give Johanna a smile.

Walking up the gangplank Emma was met with the excitement of her little brother. "I can't believe we're going on a boat across the ocean!" Leo said with enthusiasm, a grin lighting up his small features. His eyes were a sparkling green. Emma wasn't surprised by this, it was after his first time traveling by ship. Replying with a chuckle "Leo we are traveling by a ship, a boat is much smaller!"

"Yes I know that Emma! Anyway aren't you excited we get to meet the King." Leo huffed.

Emma just gave him a smile and ruffled his wavy raven locks then walked off to find the cabin she would be staying for the duration of their journey. Happily this wasn't the first time she travelled by ship, so during the night she was able to sleep easily. Unlike Leo who got seasick and swore of boats for the rest of his life.

The week out on sea went by quick enough, Emma was standing by the sides of the ship, looking out into the horizon. The coastline was quickly coming into view, Emma noted that the forest here was especially beautiful.

Arriving at the docks was uneventful, the real greeting with fanfare and trumpets alike would be at the castle, first the royal family had to travel by carriage through Sherwood forest to reach King John's palace.

Seated in the carriage Emma felt stuffed in, she was seated next to her father, while her mother was sitting next to Leo on the other side.

"I don't understand why we are trusting King John, did he not nearly usurped the throne from his elder brother King Richard while he was at war. Robin said his reign over the kingdom was horrible and that he had the Sheriff's over tax the people. That's why he became a bandit, to give back to the poor. Why should we align ourselves with an arrogant and selfish ruler?" Emma said questioningly, trying to understand why her parents had made their decision to trust him. She thought her mother was a bit naive to believe King John could've redeemed himself, after all people don't change easily.

"Emma, you know why, King John has redeemed himself. Please refrain from saying such things in front of your younger and impressionable brother!" Snow said astonished at what her daughter had just expressed.

Emma merely rolled her eyes and gave a mother a mock smile replying with a fake cheeriness, "of course mother, forgive me."

Their relationship had a bit of a strain ever since Snow said Emma wasn't old enough to understand the politics, this was seven months ago. The rest of the carriage ride went by in silence.

The sound of trumpets blasted into the carriage, alerting the family of their arrival. Emma was relieved to have finally made it.

Putting on a big fat fake smile Emma prepared to depart from the carriage, waiting for the footman to get the door. Then the door opened and Leo was the first to exit, then Emma and then the King and Queen. They were greeted to the sight of King John standing before them, Emma couldn't stand the sight of him. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes that reminded her of a snake and pale skin that contrasted against his dark red attire.

"Welcome to Tarith, I do so hope you enjoy your visit." King John said with an overly welcoming tone and a smile to match his equally disturbed features.

Continuing on he said "It is a pleasure to have you here Queen Snow and King David, I do hope you take well to our celebrations later tonight."

Looking to her far left Emma spotted Killian and Liam. She was met with his ever gazing blue eyes staring directly into her own jade eyes. Blushing ever so slightly Emma sent a hopeful smile his way. While Killian merely gave her a tight lipped smile and looked away, clearly startled at being caught gazing at the princess. His cheeks had the faintest hint of a blush.

The rest of the day was a blur, that is until Emma was able to see Killian again. It was dusk and Emma was out in the gardens roaming about, when she spotted Killian. He was standing near the rose bushes, deep in thought, not sure whether or not to disturb him or to just leave she just stayed in her current position. Deciding to leave him be she began to walk away when he turned her way and took notice.

"Your highness, fancy meeting you here. Are you enjoying your trip here so far?" Killian said with slight surprise and a quaint smile on his voice.

"Lieutenant, it's been a pleasant enough visit here." Emma said unsure of where they stood. He had been avoiding her all day after she had arrived, every time she tried to look his way he would turn away and refuse to make eye contact or to acknowledge her presence. It was infuriating to say the least, she thought after their kiss he would be more open to her, however it seems it only closed him off more.

"Yes well, I'll leave you then." He replied while hastily walking away.

Emma feeling angry just stomped off to her bedchambers, trying to forget about the handsome lieutenant.

The next morning Emma was held up in meetings with her parents and the court of Tarith. It was all a bore, she would rather be out with Leo exploring the nearby village.

Whispering into her ear David said "Emma are you alright? I know these things can be tiresome, but something else seems to be bothering you.."

There was worry in his tone as well as his memories of having to sit in meetings when he first was adopted into royalty. Though he seemed to have adapted well into being a kind and fair ruler, David still yearned for simpler times out in his farm with his mother.. He would never trade anything for the life he has now, being with his true love Snow White and building a family with her beats having to shed his shepherds skins and done that of royalty, for love anything is worth the price.

"Hmm, oh I'm fine. Just lost in thought, I was thinking about going out into the village with Leopold today and exploring." Emma said whispering back.

Giving her a smile David replied happily "That sounds like a perfect idea, perhaps Captain Jones and Lieutenant Jones could show you two around."

"Oh yes, that would be perfect. Lieutenant Jones could show us around, i'm sure Captain Jones is probably busy with something." Emma replied trying to mask her enthusiasm. This would be a perfect chance to get Killian to talk to her again, and to look at her. Content with that she zoned back into the discussion currently going on, something about the taxes for the people and how to handle the dark one.

Meanwhile King John sat at the other end of the table, plotting something in his head..

"Emma where are we going first? Could we go to the market place first!" Leo said with excitement. All day he had to walk around the palace grounds with Johanna, and it was boring. So many rules! Finally he would be able to go out and explore with Emma and the Lieutenant Jones, now he could have some fun! He wore a mischievous grin with pride, which made Emma wary to say the least.

"The market place would be a good place to go, we can even get some stuff there as souvenirs." Emma replied with a grin of her own. Grabbing his hand they went off to get meet the lieutenant down by the front gates.

Killian was nervous. So far he was able to successfully ignore the princess, and avoid her gaze. Now he was to personally escort her and her little brother the prince to the nearby village and show them around. He knew Emma would try to talk to him about the kiss. It was something that happened and must not ever happen again, it was entirely improper. Bad form indeed.

"Lieutenant Jones, thank you for agreeing to escorting my brother and I around the village." Emma said with sincere gratitude.

Killian reached up and scratched behind his ear, a nervous habit of his.

"It is an honor your highness." Continuing on he said to Leopold "and you must be Prince Leopold, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said while giving a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you too Lieutenant Jones, can we go to the market first."

"Of course your highness. Now just follow me and we shall descend to the village." Killian said with all the dignity of a Lieutenant in the royal navy, hoping to sound professional.

With that the trio went off to the village. Emma kept sneaking glances at Killian while they walked in relative silence, Leo kept asking the Lieutenant about the navy, and his kingdom and if he could sail a boat. Killian was quick to correct him that it was a ship. Every once in awhile his resolve would waver and he would catch a glance at Emma. He noticed how her hair was in an intricate braid, how her dress would fit along the curve of her breast just perfectly. With each thought he would instead give all of his attention to the prince. Hoping to distract himself from his traitorous thoughts.

Emma was confused, for the most part Killian would completely ignore her, but then he would look her way and the expression in his eyes told a different story, he had the look of his desire. Well she wasn't exactly sure, but it was almost the same look the cook would give to the kitchen maids. So he did find her attractive, that much she knew.

Later on Emma was able to corner Killian while Leo was off playing with some of the village children.

"Killian are you going to keep pretending that we never kissed, because you did kiss me back." Emma said hoping to finally get some answers.

"Your highness please, we can't do this. It would be improper as I am only a lieutenant in the navy, while you are a crown princess. It was bad form for me to kiss you back and it can never happen again."

"Please call me Emma, and I don't care about propriety. I like you, and my parents don't mind that you're a lieutenant. My father was a shepherd and my mother lived as a bandit while Regina hunted her down." Continuing on with only her nerves and passion "Just please give this a chance, we have a connection you can't ignore that." Smiling with a hint of hope Emma reached out and stroked his cheek, relieved when he didn't flinch away.

Replying with hope and relief "Emma, I. Would you want to go riding with me tomorrow." Killian was amazed by her replying smile, it was like the sun was infused with her very soul and it was beaming out.

"I would love to" Emma replied while leaning up, pausing a moment before gaining his permission. When their lips met at last, It was sweet and tender. It spoke of a promise for the future.

 _ **Well here is chapter five, it seems each chapter is getting longer. Well finally they are sorta courting. Upnext some more interactions with Liam, and a birthday celebration coming up. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the review box! :) Please and thank you.**_


End file.
